In a scanned beam image capture apparatus such as a bar code scanner, laser camera, scanned beam endoscope, etc. it may be generally necessary to synchronize the phase of a beam scanner to the image processor so that pixels are assigned their correct positions in an output image. Previously, scanned beam imager systems have typically made use of position or phase sensors coupled to the scanner, or optical sensors configured to receive a swept beam of light at a known position. Synchronization was then made by comparing the timing of an actual signal from such sensors to nominal signal timing. Differences attributable to phase error between actual and nominal timings were then used to modify the scanner drive signal to minimize the phase error.
It may be desirable to eliminate or reduce the reliance on at least some dedicated sensors formerly used to detect a parameter corresponding to scanner phase. Furthermore, it may be desirable to find an improved method and apparatus for detecting and correcting phase error.